


Buzzed and Sloppy

by Green



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Beer, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mikey blew Ray, they were drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed and Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. written 2008 [and posted under another pseud](http://vivificare.livejournal.com/8991.html)

The first time Mikey blew Ray, they were drunk. It was a sloppy, friendly drunk where the beer was just fuzzing all the edges and making everything feel soft. It wasn't soft, though, not the way Mikey slid down Ray's body -- that was sharp, all angles and bones. Ray didn't mind, because Mikey was whispering, "C'mon, c'mon," while he got Ray's pants open and Ray was just nodding. Nodding and helping, easing his jeans off his own hips so that the hem of his shirt brushed over the tip of his cock.

They were both sweating, beer and club sweat, the kind that just sticks to your skin instead of rolling off. Ray pushed his hair back so he could see, see Mikey test the thickness of Ray's cock with his tongue before using his mouth.

Mikey wasn't thinking, wasn't feeling more than the heavy, solid weight of Ray's cock on his bottom lip, on his tongue. He loved this, loved the way he could make a man shudder, shake, lose control. He loved the thought of Ray losing it for him, and the reality of Ray pushing into his mouth like he just couldn't wait.

A lot of guys Ray knew wouldn't let a cock near their mouths, or only did it grudgingly. Mikey went down on his knees willingly, and he wrapped his lips around Ray's cock like it was a fucking gift. He brought his hand up to play, too, jacking Ray's spit-slick dick on the upswing, playing with his balls when he dove back down. He sucked cock like he got off on it.

Mikey slid his hand up the back of Ray's thigh and squeezed his ass, pulling him forward a little, sending the message that he didn't mind it a little rough.

"Fuck," Ray said, just one word but it was a whisper, reverent, wondering. He pushed into Mikey's mouth and watched as Mikey let go of his ass to squeeze himself through his girl-tight jeans.

A heavy moan vibrated around Ray's cock. Ray whimpered -- there was no other name for the tight sound that came from his throat. "Fuck," he said again. "Open your pants. Touch yourself."

Mikey didn't have to be _obedient_. Mikey was in charge completely, had the whole situation in his hand, and they both knew it. Mikey could stop right then and leave Ray to jack his own dick, or push Ray over against the wall and fuck him, if he wanted to. They didn't even have to talk about it.

Ray wasn't giving orders. He was just desperate to see Mikey fist his own cock, desperate to watch him lose it while Ray did the same.

It only took a second for Mikey to pull off of Ray's cock and spit in his own hand. Ray couldn't see that good, but he could _hear_ , hear the slick slide of Mikey's cock, Mikey jacking his own dick while he took Ray deep, deeper, until Ray could barely hear or see or feel anything at all but Mikey's _mouth_.

"Fuck," Ray said again, only this time it was strangled and more a grunt than anything. He came, didn't even give Mikey any warning, just rocked his hips and thrust in, coming down Mikey's throat like that's what it was made for.

Mikey's hand sped up and he moaned around Ray's cock again, swallowing while he jerked himself off, fast and desperate. Ray's head buzzed with beer and his orgasm, but he heard the needy, whining sound Mikey made when he finally came in his own hand.

Mikey pulled off and rested his head against Ray's thigh, panting like he couldn't get enough air. "Jesus," he said. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Ray said, and laughed. He smoothed a hand over Mikey's head, his fingers tangling a little in the blond hair. "Fuck."


End file.
